A conventional contact switch usually includes a housing formed by snap-fit of an upper cover and a base, and an operating lever and a movable contact holder with the operating lever and contact holding being movably-fit to each other. Driven by the operating lever, the switch effects the conversion between the switching-on and switching-off processes by the motion of the movable contact holder inside the housing. Currently available contact switches are unable to initiate the action of returning the switch to the initial off position upon switching-off after switching-on, resulting in serious damage to the contacts and shortened working life of the switches due to slow switching.